Claws of love
by Claws-of-Darkness
Summary: Romance story Mitsunari X Magoichi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Memories

"Where am I?"

Magoichi stumbled through the dry, hot land. She was dying. A deep pain in her heart brought back the memories. They haunted her. Her tired legs carried her to a wide opening, where a silver-haired man stood frowning.

"Magoichi! How DARE you! These are MY lands!"

He pulled out a deadly black sword, ready to strike. But Magoichi couldn't hear him. Her vision blurred, everything around her blackened. Her legs tumbled and she fell, losing conciseness. Magoichi fainted.

"M-Magoichi Saika!"

A cool breeze swept through Sayaka's silky red hair as she watched her mentor anxiously. Magoichi Saika. A man of great strength. He had trained Sayaka,he was her role model. Sayaka looked up to him, she trusted his decisions. But now, Sayaka wasn't too sure.

"Sayaka! Nothing to worry about! Just watch and learn!" Grinned the man in front of her. Gritting her teeth, Sayaka nodded grimly. Then, as quick as the wind itself, Magoichi Saika ran through the battlefield. In front of him, a dark, ghostly man stood waiting. Lord Nobunaga Oda, the demon king. Magoichi raised his guns up, ready to strike. Sayaka eyed Nobunaga, waiting for his next move. A small smile flickered across the demon king's face. Sayaka gasped. "MAGOICHI! IT'S A TRAP!" She was too late. Thousands of bullets rained down from the sky. Sayaka growled. Grabbing her guns, she bolted at the demon king, furious. She fired a shot, but missed. Nobunaga slowly sank down through the ground, and disappeared. Whipping around, Sayaka ran towards her master. Kneeling down, she took his hand in hers. She eyed the Saica Faction members and stood. "From today on, I command you." She led them out of the battlefield. Magoichi Saika, she thought to herself. From this day on, my name is Magoichi Saica.

She pointed her gun in the air.

"Magoichi Saika's dream will never die!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Magoichi!"

Something- no, someone was calling her name. But who was it? Someone was shaking her shoulders angrily.

"Magoichi! Get up! You still haven't told me why you're here!"

Magoichi didn't respond. She tried to loosen the grip on her shoulders, but she couldn't move. She gasped for air, but her mouth remained shut. What was happening to her? She was so confused- with all the mixed feelings inside of her. Angry, sad, frustrated. She heard distant cussing and swearing. Familiar. But from where? It was dark- like a place without hope, without light. Suddenly, Magoichi saw a faint light. Distant, but bright. She gasped, her eyes open wide. She was lying on top of of a soft mat, a silky blanket covering her exhausted body. Suddenly, the door in the room opened. It was the silver-haired man.

"M-Mitsunari?"

"Hmph. You're awake."

"W-Where am I?"

"Osaka Winter."

Magoichi frowned. How in the- her thoughts scattered as Mitsunari sat down beside her on the mat. "You were found bleeding and wounded- close to death." He leaned in closer in Magoichi." So tell me, what happened to you?"

Magoichi growled. "None of your business." She began to get up. " NO!" Mitsunari slammed her against the wall, trapping her body with his arms. Magoichi tilted her chin, staring into Mitsunari's eyes angrily. "You wouldn't understand." Hissing, he let go of her and began to stomp out of the room. With a sudden jolt of pain, Magoichi gasped and clutched her stomache. She felt two cold hands around her face and looked up at Mitsunari, suprised.

" I care about you." He murmured quietly. Helping her back to the bed, he turned his hard stare at Magoichi. It seemed like hours before he turned away. Magoichi blushed, then frowned. She wouldn't be foolish and fall in love. Making sure that Mitsunari had left, she bolted out the door.

"Ah!" A firm hand clutched her wrist, preventing her from escaping. It was Mitsunari. He frowned at her, and swept her over his shoulder. " H-Hey! Let me d-down!" Magoichi huffed, annoyed. Seeing a small, brief smile on the dark king's face. she growled impatiently, and before she knew it, Mitsunari had put her on the back of a horse saddle and had ridden her ontop of a large hill. "At least tell me where you're taking m-!" Cool lips brushed against hers, two arms hugged her close. Magoichi stared at Mitsuanri, speechless. She couldn't ignore the fact that she loved him. She couldn't keep running away from the truth._ Just like how my mentor is dead._ She shook her head and hugged Mitsunari tightly. _I'll never let you go. Not like my mentor. I'll protect you. No matter what._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was morning, and Magoichi got dressed quickly. She pursed her lips, remembering what had happened last night. Her thoughts scattered as someone knocked on her door. " Magoichi?" Mitsunari came in, a grumpy expression on his face as usual." We are to form an alliance with Motonari Mori today. Take your soldiers and meet us there. I will not accept delays. Do you understand?" Magoichi frowned. It was as if he had forgotten that he had even kissed her! Narrowing his eyes, Mitsunari stomped out of the room.

Assembling her soldiers, she led them through to the Mori Clan, a clan with strong soldiers and a terrifying leader: Motonari Mori. Magoichi blinked, and realized that she was standing beside Mitsunari in front of the Mori headquarters. " All right, my precious crows! Spread your wings and let us fight as one!" Mitsunari couldn't help but notice how close the members of the Saica Faction were to Magoichi. And Magoichi was so beautiful and strong: No! Mitsunari scolded himself. Don't you dare fall in love with that bastard! Remember! She was the one who came across your land without permission! He gritted his teeth. "We fight in the name of Lord Hidyeoshi!" He raised his sword boldly and signalled for his men to charge. No one would stop him avenge Lord Hidyeoshi. He glanced over at Magoichi. _No one._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The wind whistled past the Mori lands, where a man stood dressed in green. His general approached him quietly and bowed down low."M-My lord."

The man in green tilted his head. " What is it now?"

"It appears that the western army along with the Saica Faction would like to form an alliance with us."

Motonari Mori glared at his general, slashing his throat. He had already predicted that. He would not accept idiots in _his_ future empire. He narrowed his eyes to slits. If that western army fool wants to ally with me, he'll have to prove that he is capable of it.

"Well,well well. If it isn't Mitsunari Ishida himself. And look who tagged along! Magoichi Saica! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Motonori smirked, raising his two ring blades. Mitsunari hissed to himself, noticing how often the Mori leader watched Magoichi with bright eyes. He wanted to run over to him and slash his throat. _Hmph.__ Who cares about Magoichi anyway?_

"All right, enough talk." Mitsunari snapped. Unsheathing his sword. he ran at the Mori leader, ready to take him down. Motonori stood calmly, as if reading his every movement. This was familiar. Too familiar. Visions started exploding into Magoichi's mind. Painful ones. "NO!" cried Magoichi," GO AWAY!" _Her mentor. Nobunaga Oda. The bullets. _She was screaming now, with her hands over her ears. No,no,no! She couldn't keep running away from the truth! Raising her head, she ran across the battlefield and jumped on Mitsunari, sending both of them tumbling to the ground. Magoichi trapped Mitsunari's body with hers, a look of pain on her face. " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DO-" Mitsunari's expression turned from angry to shocked as Motonari's archermen fired at Magoichi, who took every blow. Every blow that was supposed to kill Mitsunari. Blood dripped down from the Saica general's mouth as she choked up blood, her expression firm. " YOU IDIOT!" Mitsunari swallowed back tears as he carried Magoichi's broken body back to headquarters. The fight with Motonari would have to wait." You!" He stabbed a finger at the nearest Saica general."Take care of Magoichi until she is well! If you fail, I will cut off your head and roast it over a fire!" He gently held Magoichi's hand in his. "M-Mitsun-ari." Magoichi whispered. Dark, red tears flowed down her face. Mitsunari gripped her hand tighter. " You fool... Why save me? Why risk your life for me? For someone who doesn't even care about you?!" Black tears flowed down from his eyes. Why had he been so foolish? Why was he so ignorant? He angrily handed Magoichi to a nervous looking general and ran towards the Mori headquarters. He raised his sword up high above his head. " I'LL KIIILLLL YOOOUUUUU MOTONARI!"

The leader of the Mori clan was standing patiently, waiting for Mitsunari's arrival. A streak of purple flashed by him, and Motonari smiled."Mitsunari. How is your wife doing? She's awfully brave to save such a coward like yourself."

Mitsunari gritted his teeth. He lashed out his sword, ignoring the rude comment. Motonori raised his weapons, high in the air. The sun shone brightly on them, creating a blinding light. "Behold! The power of the sun!" A deadly ray shot down on Mitsunari, and he stumbled onto the ground. Gritting his teeth, he refused to show pain. "You... UNFORGIVABLE PIG!" Blood ran down his face as he raised his sword for the final blow. It was over before he knes it. Motonari lay on the ground, his ring blades stained with a dark substance. "I did it " Croaked Mitsunari. " For Magoichi"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"MIITSUNNNAARRIII!" Mitsunari tilted his head slowly. He was in Osaka. But how? He tilted his head the other way, and saw that he was not alone. His velvety bed was surrounded by his soldiers, all bowing before him. Magoichi stood in front of them, a worried expression on her usually-serious face. "Ma-Aa-goi" His lips were cracked and he couldn't even speak. Magoichi's soft hands caressed his face, and she brushed his forehead with her lips, tears in her eyes. " Wh-why did you save m-me?" Mitsunari asked, his voice hoarse. She looked away, but Mitsunari took her face in his hands, pulling her towards him. Looking around, he realized that his soldiers had already left- he and Magoichi were alone. Turning back to Magoichi, he gently kissed her. Tugging her onto his bed beside him, Magoichi curled up beside him . It was night.

Magoichi stared longingly back at Mitsunari's tent, tempted to go check on him. Masumune Date, the dragon of Oshu, had agreed to form a pact with the Western army and would be here any moment. Magoichi sighed, heading towards Mitsunari's tent. " Going somewhere?" a cool, low voice murmured. Magoichi whipped around.

" Masumune!" Her eyes darted from the tent to the hip Oshu leader. " Havent seen you in a while! Man! We should!" The one-eyed dragon chuckled, grasping the Saica leader's waist in his muscular hand. Magoichi couldn't help but growl out loud. She grabbed her gun and pointed it at Masumune- THAT BASTARD! Suddenly, something purple dashed past the Oshu leader. It was Mitsunari. Smacking Masamune's hand from Magoichi's waist, he tugged her closer to him. He narrowed his eyes and spat at Masumune. " Magoichi's mine." The one-eyed dragon smirked, his eyes still concentrated on Magoichi. They were interupted by a Saica general, whose eyes were grim and dead-beat serious. " Boss."

"What is it, Ushukae?"

"The demon lord- he has returned. He is heading towards Osaka. Rumour has it that he is after you, boss."

Magoichi closed her eyes, sighing. She opened them, determined. "Gather the Saica members. This is the moment of truth." She turned to Mitsunari,gently kissing his cheek. " I want to handle this by myself." She turned, raising her gun high in the air.

" Nobunaga Oda.." she murmured, "we are ready for you."

Author's Note:

AHHH! Thanks for reading this fanfic! Sorry if it sucks or whatnot, but hey, you read up to chapter five so I'm assuming you liked it? Well, anyways, as you know, it says the story is in progress, but I'm afraid I'm running out of ideas for an ending! So, I'll leave it to you and your fabulous imagination to figure out an ending for yourself! That way, everyone is happy ;) Once again, thanks for your time in reading this junk story and be sure to leave some feedback!

-Claws of Darkness


End file.
